The Future Freaks Me Out
by Hello Helicopter
Summary: The Titans, Jinx and Kid Flash get sent to the future. Naturally, nothing goes right for the heroes and villainess.
1. Everything Is Alright

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**I really dig the whole Flinx thing ever since I saw Lightspeed, so I decided to a story for that.**

**Other pairings:**

**Beast Boy and Raven.**

**Robin and Starfire.**

**Cyborg and Bumble Bee.**

* * *

The Future Freaks Me Out

Chapter 1: Everything Is Alright

Kid Flash was waiting at Titans Tower for the other Titans to arrive from their battle with the Brotherhood. He was put in charge of Jump City while they were gone and, truth be told, he wasn't exactly stoked to be going back to Steel City. He had found Jinx to be a very interesting character and he had looked forward to converting her. Unfortunately for him, she was much more stubborn than he had anticipated and this was taking more time than he had. It was odd for him; being a 'speed demon' he never had to worry about being pressed for time. Also, for some strange reason, he couldn't get this villainess out of his head.

Just then, the Titans walked in, dragging him away from his thoughts about the pink haired sorceress.

"Welcome back, you guys!" He exclaimed as they entered the common room. If he was lucky they wouldn't find out about his recent attraction to the girl who was presumed to be their arch enemy.

"Hey, Flash, how's it been without us?" Cyborg asked.

"Just dandy, how have you guys been?"

"We had a glorious time! We defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and we are going to have pizza to do the celebrating; would you like to join us?" Starfire exclaimed with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Sure!" Kid Flash's face lit up. _'Maybe this'll take my mind off of her,' _he thought smiling.

"What are you doing here?" He heard Robin's voice screech. Kid Flash turned to see what the problem was and saw Red X leaning against the doorway.

"Think fast!" Red said **(a/n: that rhymed.)** as he chucked something that greatly resembled a slightly oversized marble. It bounced off the wall and, the instant it made contact with the floor, it expanded into a large portal.

"What is that?" Beast Boy shouted over the loud wind that was trying to suck them into the vortex. The six teenagers grabbed onto everything they could, trying to avoid being pulled into it.

"I don't know, but whatever you do, don't let yourself get dragged in!" Robin yelled in response.

"What are you doing?" Kid Flash turned his attention to find the source of the sentence. Naturally, just because God hated him, he saw Jinx in the doorway, slung over Red's shoulder.

"Put me down NOW!" she screamed; Flash could tell by the tone of her voice that she was infuriated.

"Surprise!" Red X exclaimed as he chucked Jinx into the portal. She screamed in shock before disappearing.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash shrieked and he ran into the swirling vortex.

"Kid Flash, get back here!" Robin shouted after him, but it was already too late. Just then, the winds picked up and the remaining five found themselves ripped away from where they stood.

* * *

Jinx opened her eyes and looked around. She was on the floor of the common room in the Titan's Tower.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked them as she stood up.

"I'm not sure," was all Robin could say.

"You're not sure? Is that seriously all that you have to say?" her eyes were glowing pink, "I was just sitting in my room sketching when that maniac came in and hit me over the head! I wake up and I'm hunched over this bozo's shoulder and then thrown across a room!"

"Look Jinx, we don't what's going on either." Robin was just as angry about the situation.

"What happened anyway? I mean, I know we went through the portal; how are we still here?" Cyborg wasn't mad, but he was baffled beyond reason. Suddenly they heard something shatter in the other room.

"MOM! Ace is being retarded again!" they heard a female voice scream.

"Maybe if you would just stay out of my business, and my room might I add, we wouldn't have issues every second of every day!" this time it was a guy's voice.

"Boy do I feel sorry for whoever their mother is," Jinx chimed in.

"I hear that," Raven added.

"MOM!" the girl said again as she stomped into the common room. She had long pink hair and bright pink eyes. She approached Jinx who did her best to get away but backed into a corner. _'Oh no, I'm trapped,_' she thought frantically.

"Mother, make that whore leave!" the new girl screeched in a very confused Jinx's face while pointing at the door.

"She is not a whore, right mom?!" a boy with spiked red hair and bright blue eyes trudged into the room.

"Who are you people and why are you talking to me?" she shouted at them nervously looking around as if the answer would be painted on the wall somewhere.

"Ma, you look really different," the redhead said **(a/n: dudes, another rhyme!)**.

"Yeah…and what's up with your hair?"

"I don't know who heck you people are, but you're really starting to freak me out," Jinx said matter-of-factly.

"'Starting' to? I've been freaked out for quite some time now. And why do they keep calling you 'mom'?" Kid Flash inquired as he walked over to Jinx.

"Man, I don't know; I'm going home before you psychos can do anything else," she answered, gesturing at the titans.

"What do you mean 'home'? You wouldn't be going very far!" the girl said.

"What on Earth or are you talking about, woman?"

"You live here…" she answered as if it was obvious, "Tell her, dad." She added looking at Kid Flash.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, 'dad'? He asked; now he was even _more_ confused.

"I'm home!" They heard someone call.

"More crazy people?!" Beast Boy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Huh, that sounded like-" the boy started, but he was cut off by his sister.

"Daddy!" she shrieked before hopping into the man's arms.

"Oh my…" He said as he looked at Jinx and the Titans.

"What is going on?" Robin piped up.

"I think you guys are in the future," the man said to them.

"Oh, that explains why mom and dad looked so different!" the girl said as she had the epiphany.

"Future? Mom and Dad? That means that…me and Kid Flash…what?" Jinx stuttered.

"Wait, are you saying that I not only go out with Jinx, but I have sex with her too?" Kid Flash asked incredulously. It was obvious that they liked each other, but neither had guessed that they would even actually date. Robin looked worried, Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed, Raven looked…never mind, and Starfire clapped her hands and jumped up and down in excitement.

"I am very happy for the two of you!" she exclaimed. Jinx and Flash each took a step away from each other, blushing like mad, and staring in opposite directions.

"We'd better get you back to your time before the others get back," the future Flash said.

"Others…" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, the future…yous…and the other kids," he replied.

"Do we all have children?" Starfire wondered wide eyed.

"Yes, but I don't think you should know much else about the future, it could mess things up," Flash decided.

"And I like this future," A slender woman with long pink hair, presumably the future Jinx, added from the doorway.

"I'm Julie Cassandra West!" the girl with pink hair said. "You're future daughter," she quickly added.

"Um, nice to meet you?" Jinx said it more like a question rather than a statement.

"Ace Bryce West," he obviously wasn't very interested in chatting.

"We came up with pretty rad names," Kid Flash muttered, more to himself rather than the others.

* * *

**This is a pretty suckish chapter; hopefully the next one will be better.**


	2. My Favorite Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

**In order to make things easier to understand the difference between future and present people I have decided to have the future people refer to each other using their real names.**

**I would assume you already know this, but for those that don't:**

**Kid Flash: Wally.**

**Robin: Rich, Dick.**

**Beast Boy/The Changeling: Garfield, Gar.**

**Cyborg: Vic.**

**Bumble Bee: Karen.**

**Starfire, Raven, and Jinx will probably stay the same.**

* * *

The Future Freaks Me Out

Chapter 2: My Favorite Accident

* * *

"So, I have kids?" Beast Boy asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"They can't tell us anything otherwise junk could change," Kid Flash reminded him in a very sing-song voice.

"You're just saying that because you already know you're going to marry the chick you dig _and_ who you're kids are! That's not fair; favoritism!" he accused him.

"Chill out BB, besides, would you really be willing to screw up the future out of sheer curiosity?" Cyborg chimed in.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Geez, you guys sound like a…repeating…C.D."

"Uh, dude, I think you mean broken record," Kid Flash corrected.

"Whatever, maybe I'm just not as smart as you guys."

"Maybe you should try learning the English language," Raven said in her usual monotone; future Jinx started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Beast Boy asked her, not appreciating the sarcastic comment or her reaction.

"Nothing, I just forgot what Raven was like before she could show her emotions is all." Raven spit the tea she was drinking out and stared at the two future people wide-eyed.

"I can show my emotions in the future?" she nearly died on the inside, she was so excited.

"Duh, it'd be kind of hard to have kids and get married if you couldn't feel, Silly Head!" Julie giggled from her place on the counter.

"Julie!" Wally shushed her.

"What, it's not like I told them _who_ she marries and has kids with," she countered.

"Julie Cassandra, listen to your father," Future Jinx scolded.

"Yes, Mommy Dearest."

"This is so weird," Jinx said rubbing her temples. "And we look reasonably young, how old am I when I get pregnant?" The married couple turned to each other and then looked back at their past selves.

"We are not at liberty to disclose that information," Flash was the first to speak.

"Why not?" Kid Flash asked as he got up and walked over to them.

"Well, because it might prevent the conception of one, and possibly both, of our children," this time it was Jinx's turn to speak. They all stood there like that for a moment or so before they heard the front door open and close.

"Hey Wally, could I get some help with something?" Future Beast Boy, now The Changeling, asked as he walked through the door. He looked around, the confusion crystal clear on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked once he regained his composure.

"We're from the past," Robin spoke up.

"Red X sent us here," Cyborg quickly added.

"That means my problems are going to have to wait, doesn't it?" the green man whined.

"What problem?" Flash asked confused. Garfield's eyes shifted over to Raven for a second before falling back on Wally. He hoped no one had noticed, but Cyborg did.

"You're having problems with…hmmm?"

"Well, actually it's the exact opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to ask a very important question." Wally looked at him confused while he tried to decipher what question he had to ask that could possibly be that meaningful.

Seeing the confused expression on his friend's face, Gar looked down at the wedding ring on Jinx's finger; then it clicked.

"Oh!" he exclaimed at the sudden realization. _'There we go,'_ Gar thought with a sigh of relief; he was afraid he'd have to spell it out for him. Everyone else was now seriously confused. Robin looked up at the two conversing heroes; the expression on his face was something along the lines of 'What does he have to ask who about what?'. Wally chuckled to himself when he thought about the fact that Beast Boy and Raven were still in denial about even liking each other, forget about the conversation, if one could even call it that, that he and Garfield had just had.

"You're going to propose to Raven?" Cyborg asked perplexed. All signs of relief were wiped off of their faces.

"I'm gonna _what_?" Beast Boy's voice cracked; Raven was blushing profusely under her hood. She folded her arms and looked away, desperately hoping that no one would notice.

"Uh…" was all Garfield could choke out. Right on cue, they heard a phone ring. Gar walked away from the group and answered it. Everyone watched his expression change rather quickly.

"The _wha_tis coming?!" he screeched into the phone exasperated. "I'll be right there!" he said before he hung up the phone. He turned to Wally and said, "I have to go, now."

"Why, what's happening?"

"Rae's giving birth!" he shouted as he ran out of the room. Raven blushed even more, as if that's even possible, and suddenly the floor became the most interesting thing in the world to Beast Boy. Just then, the alarm went off.

"What now?" Wally sighed. Future Jinx suddenly got a scared look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Um, did I mention I kind of had something to tell you?"

"Right now?"

"I was going to tell you before, but they were here," she said looking at the younger versions of them. She pulled him aside and whispered something in his ear. Wally's eyes got wide, and he stood there frozen for a few minutes. Jinx bit her lip, waiting for more of a reaction. He snapped out of his trance and began to speak.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do," he was addressing everyone in the room, "Me, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven are going to take care of whatever it is that's going on; mini me, Jinx, and…Jinx…are going to wait here. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, why do we have to stay here?" Kid Flash asked.

"Because Jinx can't go and I'm not leaving her here alone, now let's go everybody," he replied and sped off.

"And then there were three," Jinx said; it was the first time she had spoken in quite a while.

"What did you tell future me?" Kid Flash asked future Jinx.

"N-nothing, it's not important," she said hesitantly.

"Obviously it's important if he won't let you…me…go _or_ stay here alone," Jinx stated.

"Wally's just overprotective, that's all."

"I am?" he asked.

"I think I can tell when I'm hiding something," Jinx said wryly.

"How old are we anyways, we look relatively young." Kid Flash inquired.

"I'm thirty-four and you're thirty-five," she smiled.

"We have two teenage kids and get married by the time I'm thirty-four?!" Jinx screamed. Kid Flash was speechless.

"That means you're gonna get pregnant in like a year; you must really dig me," Kid Flash beamed. Jinx blushed like crazy and turned her head in attempt to escape his gaze. "And that means I convert you to good!" he exclaimed; future Jinx just smiled. It lasted about a minute before it quickly faded away and she ran out of the room with her hands over her mouth.

"Where are you going?" Jinx shouted after her as her and Flash followed. They stopped outside of the open bathroom door and found future Jinx hunched over the toilet puking. "I think I know what you told Wally," she informed them after taking her eyes off of the used pregnancy test in the garbage.

"Again? Christ, can I not keep my hands off of you or something?!" Kid Flash asked in disbelief.


	3. Don't Call It A Comeback

**Fun Fact: I just ate three jalapenos and then brushed my teeth and now I have the taste of minty jalapenos in my mouth…ew.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans.**

**Heads up: Too much dialogue in this chapter for my taste; slightly more swearing than the other chapters. **

* * *

The Future Freaks Me Out

Chapter 3: Don't Call It A Comeback

* * *

"Why don't you stand up on a chair and say that to my face?" Ace yelled at his sister.

"You're not _that_ tall," she countered.

"You're a little on the short side, shrimp."

"And you're a little on the _manwhore_ side, you…you…manwhore!"

"Ooh, good comeback. I'm in tears over here, little sister."

"Excuse me; I do believe that I am older than you!"

"Well you're five foot-fucking-nothing, so I just assumed that counted as little!"

"Don't you have a _whore_ to get back to?"

"Don't you have a _dildo_ to get back to?!"

"Um, guys?" Kid Flash intervened, "could you like, calm down just a tad?"

"Don't waste your breath until it gets physical," Future Jinx said.

"Mommy, Zoe's in his room again!" Julie whined.

"Didn't we ban you from seeing her?" she turned to Ace.

"Lies!"

"No, truths!" Julie opposed.

"Nobody asked you, you stupid snitch, so shut up!" At that comment, Julie lunged forward, intending to punch him in the stomach; that being the highest she could reach. Unfortunately for her, he grabbed her 

head and redirected her into the floor. She got up, eyes glowing pink and ready to hex him to oblivion. Future Jinx decided that this would be a good time to step in and grabbed Julie by the waist, pulling her away from her brother who was now laughing hysterically at her foiled attempts to hit him.

"Okay, everybody needs to calm the freak down."

"Fine, I'm gonna go see Zoe," Ace said as he headed toward to door.

"Oh no you're not, young man."

"Ooh, you got 'young man'…'d," Kid Flash smirked.

"I got young man'd in bed earlier today," Ace snapped.

"Casey Bryce West!" Jinx shrieked. Julie giggled at the sound of his full name.

"You're gonna get it," Julie mumbled.

"Damn straight he is, but not necessarily from his mother," Zoe said as she walked in.

"Nobody likes you!" Julie shouted at her.

"Nobody likes you either, dumb bitch."

"Don't talk to my daughter like that," future Jinx said, her eyes and fists glowing bright pink.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, goddamn psycho orphan," Zoe retorted.

"Don't talk to my mom that way!" Ace yelled.

"Shut up Ace, you speak when I tell you."

"My brother is not your bitch!" Julie argued.

"Yes he is."

"Dude, no I'm not."

"If you want to get laid, you'll shut the hell up."

"Get the hell out of my house, whore," Jinx shouted, hexing her out the door. She hated that girl with a passion. "I banned you from her for a reason, not just to hear myself talk," she said turning to Ace.

"My bad?" he was nervous beyond reason.

"Why do you even say that? You guys screw, you get in a fight, you promise to stay away, and then you end up crawling back to her in a week anyway!" Julie screamed.

"That's not true; I stayed away from her for a whole month after she stabbed me that time," he said proudly.

"When she did what?!" Future Jinx and present Jinx asked in unison. Ace tensed when he realized he let that comment slip.

"Oops," was all he could mutter. "I thought that was why you banned me from her," he tried to explain.

"I thought she banned you after she punched you across the face," Julie asked in deep thought.

"Why did I not know about any of this?" Jinx was still in disbelief.

"Or there was that time when she came on to dad."

"What?!" this time both Ace and Jinx were shocked.

"Wait, then why the freak did you ban me from her?"

"Because I found her shirt in your bed, but now I have an entire arsenal of reasons!"

"You found her shirt in his bed? How the hell old are you?" Jinx asked.

"Fourteen."

"Dude, your girlfriend came on to me? How old is _she_?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Nineteen," he mumbled.

"You said she was fifteen!" future Jinx snapped.

"I lied," Ace answered.

"Do you have any idea as to how incredibly grounded you are?"

"Why?!"

"Is that even a serious question?"

"But she's gone."

"For the next two days tops," Julie added in her own two cents.

"Shut _up_, Julie!"

"Ace, go to your room!"

"Fine! I get more action in there anyway." Ace mumbled.

"I heard that!" Jinx yelled as he left the room.

"I don't get it… is he some kind of… slut?" Kid Flash asked.

"Duh!" Julie scoffed.

"Yippee," Jinx mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, at least the future looks…entertaining," Kid Flash said, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

* * *

The Titans walked into the common room about ten minutes after Ace left. Jinx and Kid Flash were sitting on the counter playing rock, paper, scissors and future Jinx was on the couch flipping through channels; nothing too exciting.

"Did you miss us?" Cyborg asked, sitting down on the couch next to future Jinx.

"Of course we did," Jinx answered.

"My life felt incomplete without you guys," Kid Flash added.

"Dudes, guess what we got!" Beast shouted as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Cyborg.

"What?" Kid Flash asked, hopping off his place next to Jinx on the counter.

"Bada Bing!" He had a huge grin plastered on his face as he pulled a black ball out of his pocket; it looked just like the one that Red X used to send them here. "It's gonna bring us back!"

"Wahoo!" Jinx yelled. She hopped off the counter as well and stood with the rest of the group; she was stoked about going back where tings made sense…and she didn't have kids.

"What's all the yelling?" Ace inquired as he reentered the room.

"We're going back to our own time," Robin answered, "everyone ready?" Everybody nodded their heads and mentally prepared themselves for the unpleasant journey ahead of them. Robin repeated Red's gesture and chucked the ball at the floor. Just like the first time, the ball turned into yet another portal. The only difference was that no one resisted getting pulled in.

* * *

"Ouch," Jinx whined, rubbing the back of her now sore head.

"You're on top of me," Kid Flash choked out. Jinx looked down and realized that she was sitting on his abdomen.

"Sorry," she said scrambling to her feet and offering a hand to him.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled and accepted her outstretched hand.

"Oh please, gag me with a spoon," Ace said.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked him; he was getting rather annoyed with the whole situation

"I got pulled into the portal, what do you think?"

"Great, now we have to go find Red X again!"

* * *

**In case you were confused by the whole "Casey Bryce West" thing, Ace is short for Casey.**


	4. This Is For Real

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…but I wish I did.**

* * *

The Future Freaks Me Out

Chapter 4: This Is For Real

* * *

"You can't leave me here alone with our future kid!" Kid Flash screeched at Jinx. The other Titans went to try to find Red X and get one of his 'marble portal' things.

"I have a team to get back to; they can't even tie their own shoes without me!" Jinx replied trying to get out the door; Kid Flash had her by the waist and was trying to pull her back into the common room, but she wouldn't budge. Ace was leaning against the back of the couch watching the show.

"No, you're not going anywhere until he's back in his time!" Kid Flash scooped her up in his arms and before she knew it, she was tied to a chair in the kitchen.

"This is like kidnapping, you know? You can't keep me here against my will!"

"I can and I will. It doesn't matter if you get loose because I'll always be faster than you," he said triumphantly and stuck out his tongue.

* * *

"I told you, I don't have anymore! I used my last one today," Red X explained; he was getting quite annoyed with all of the badgering.

"There has to be _one_ more!" Robin said pleadingly.

"Nope, that was it. No more, zip, nada, zilch, end o' story."

"Well where _can_ we find another one?"

"Gizmo might have a few left," Red recommended.

"Wait a tick, how many of you guys have these things?" Cyborg stepped in.

"Quite a few of us, actually; sort of a trend going around. I was curious and wanted to see how it worked so figured what better test subjects than the Teen Titans?" he said with an amused tone.

"The why did you add Jinx into the mix?" Beast Boy asked.

"For dramatic effect."

"That is not nice," Starfire said with a perplexed look on her face; she couldn't fathom why someone would just send a group of people to the future for the fun of it.

"Life isn't nice," he said with a shrug.

* * *

Kid Flash's super speed was a great help when it came to catching Jinx; however, it didn't help at all with _finding_ her. He would catch her, she would distract him, she would hide, and he would find her. They repeated this cycle for about 20 minutes.

Now, Jinx was hiding on top of the refrigerator hoping he wouldn't find her.

"Jinx, you're being so dramatic," Kid called.

"I am not!" she shouted back, poking her head out of her hiding place. She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late. He had her again in a matter of milliseconds and he didn't intend to let her get away again.

"Calm down, you make it seem like I'm going to handcuff you to my bed and rape you or something." Jinx was squirming and he was having a hard time keeping a grip on her.

"It's just a matter of time; how else would I get pregnant your kid?"

"Ouch," he said putting on a fake hurt face.

* * *

"What's the password?" Billy Numerous called from an opening in their sofa cushion fort.

"Quit playing games, we need to ask Gizmo something," Raven said; her eyes glowed red to show that they weren't messing around. They heard the sounds of people moving around inside for about a minute or two until Gizmo's face appeared in the opening where Billy had just been.

"What do you crudmunchers want?" he asked.

"We need a portal to the future," Robin spoke up and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What makes you think I'd give one to you?"

"Because we're holding Jinx hostage and that's the ransom," Raven stated completely emotionlessly.

"Prove it," See-More ordered from behind Gizmo. Cyborg pulled out his T-Com and called Kid Flash

"I'm kind of busy, what do you want?" Kid Flash asked.

"You still have Jinx there?" Cyborg answered with a question of his own.

"Yeah, but she's not exactly cooperating." Then something smashed in the background.

"_Aw come on Jinx! Just stand still for like 10 seconds!"_

"_No way!" she called back to him._

"Look, I got to go before she tries to escape again." With that, Kid Flash shut his communicator and turned his attention back to Jinx.

"That enough proof for you?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Fine, fine, but we'd better get our leader back," Gizmo grumbled. He fished through his pockets for a few moments before finally finding what he was looking for and handed it over to the group of teens that just spoiled all chances of them having fun for the rest of the evening.

"She's gonna be in such a bad mood when she get's back," Billy stated, fear evident in his voice. Kyd Wykyyd nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," Raven said as Starfire reached for the tiny portal. She had it in her hand and spun around on her heel to return to her friends; until she sneezed. She dropped the ball out of the suddenness of the sneeze and it immediately opened up.

"Way to go, snot-for-brains!" Gizmo shouted as all of the cushions in their fort were immediately sucked in.

* * *

"So…we're married in the future?" Jinx asked Ace, gesturing to Kid Flash. She finally calmed down after accepting the fact that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Very much so," he answered.

"And we've got two, soon to be three, kids?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yep."

"We must be pretty busy in the future, babe," Kid playfully bumped into Jinx. She fought back a smile and replaced it with a scowl.

"That or the rare times where you do manage to seduce me there aren't any condoms on hand," she almost laughed at the putdown.

"Psh, you know you just can't get enough of this beast."

"Oh yeah, that's definitely it," she rolled her eyes.

"Face it, you totally dig me; you're just in denial," Kid Flash accused her.

"Keep dreaming, Kid."

"Come on, tell the truth."

"I _am_ telling the truth!"

"Oh please, are you seriously trying to say that within the next year I'm going to sweep off your feet, get you pregnant, and convince you to marry me? All before you even had a tiny little crush on me?"

Jinx hesitated for about a minute before answering. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Kid Flash gave a sigh of disappointment before Ace felt the need to step in.

"You forget, I listen to you guys tell me about this junk all the time; mom, you always say that you fell head-over-heels for dad when he gave you that rose after you helped him escape from Madam Rouge." Jinx's cheeks were officially the same color as her hair and eyes. _'I don't think I've ever been this embarrassed in my entire life,'_ she thought.

"Well then it's settled! After this whole debacle we're going on a cinematic adventure," Flash declared.

* * *

"Where's Ace?" Wally asked the Titans and the H.I.V.E. Five.

"Well, we're still working on it; but while we're here, do you think that we can get an extra portal back here for him so we don't have to strike any more deals with any more villains?" Robin asked. All he wanted to do was go home and take a nap. Naturally, he was stuck picking up after everyone else. Ace was Jinx and Kid Flash's kid, not his. He could have told them to solve the problem themselves, but no. He was a good guy; that and he didn't want some manwhore from the future running amuck throughout _his_ city.

Vic sighed, "I'll go find Red X."


	5. Make Out Kids

**Fun Fact: The title of this story and every chapter in it have been named after Motion City Soundtrack songs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…yet.**

* * *

The Future Freaks Me Out

Chapter 5: Make Out Kids

* * *

"Thank you very much for your assistance!" Starfire called before she turned and stepped through the portal. It had taken them two and a half hours, but they managed to find two more portable portals to the future. Unfortunately for them, when they exited the swirling vortex they did not find themselves back in the common room. They were in the middle of a forest.

"Um dudes, where are we?" Beast Boy asked after conducting a quick survey of their surroundings.

"I'm guessing the woods," Cyborg concluded.

"Yes, but which woods?" Raven asked, "That portal could have spit us out _anywhere_."

"I can answer that," Cyborg said as he started pushing buttons on the keyboard installed into his mechanical arm. "That's weird, my GPS isn't working."

"Raven, can you just teleport us back, then?" Robin asked.

"Sure thing," she said before she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." When she opened her eyes, she found everyone was staring at her and they were still in the middle of the unknown woods. She tried again. And again. And again; but nothing happened.

"My powers aren't working," she eventually determined.

"No sweat, I'll just fly up and take a look around; then I can tell you where we are," Beast Boy said.

"Good thinking, BB," Cyborg gave him a quick and painful pat on the back. The Titans stared at him for another ten minutes.

"That meant go ahead and transform," Robin said sarcastically.

"Okay, a) Raven's got the whole 'sarcasm department' covered and b) I'm trying but nothing's happening."

"Star, can you fly?" Robin asked her.

"No I cannot! Nor can I use star bolts!"

"This may be a problem."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Kid Flash asked. He had shifted his position so he was now hanging upside down on the couch. Jinx and Ace were engaged in a thumb war on the floor.

"I don't know, but it's been like three and a half hours; that can't be good," Jinx finally said after beating Ace for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe we should go look for them," Ace suggested.

"Where? They could be anywhere in the city." Flash said.

"True sir true," Jinx added. They sat there thinking about it for another couple of minutes before Kid Flash had an idea.

"Why don't wait another hour and if they still don't show up, then we'll go looking?"

"Sounds like a plan to me…but what do we do in the mean time?" Jinx was getting bored of thumb wars and rock, paper, scissors; they could entertain a person for only so long.

"We could order a pizza and watch a movie," Kid Flash recommended.

"I'm game," Ace said.

"Fine by me," Jinx decided without much hesitation.

**3 Hours Later**

"Dudes, let's play truth or dare!" Flash turned them.

"With my parents?" Ace considered it a minute, "Sure!"

"Even if I said no, I'd be out-voted and you guys would force me to play anyway, so fine."

"Gnarly!" Kid was mad excited.

* * *

"We've been walking for three hours and there still haven't been any signs of civilization!" Beast Boy whined.

"What do you care? You don't exactly live in a 'civilized' manner," Raven snapped.

"And why haven't Kid Flash and Jinx come looking for us yet?" he completely brushed off Raven's comment and continued to complain.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Beast Boy you have a point," Robin acknowledged. "Why haven't they come looking for us yet?"

"I don't know, but they'd better have a damn good excuse; I've got mud in my gears," Cyborg shuttered.

"This is most unpleasant," Starfire confirmed.

"They probably just have their hands full with Ace," Robin reasoned.

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" Jinx asked, turning to Ace.

"Truth," he decided.

"Are you actually dating Zoe because she has that great of a personality, or is just for the sex?"

Ace let out a long, frustrated groan before mumbling, "The sex." Kid Flash and Jinx cracked up.

"Dude, I freaking knew it!" Flash said. "Oh crap, it's been like four hours…do you think we should look for the other Titans?"

"I think I could go ask Gizmo if he has a portal thingy," Jinx offered.

"Sweet!" Flash and Ace said in unison while high-fiving.

* * *

"This sucks," Raven said after pulling a twig out of her hair, just in time to hear a squinching noise. She looked down and found that her right foot was now coated in some sort of gooey substance. "I don't even_ want_ to know what it is that I just stepped in," she muttered.

"I feel you, Raven," Beast Boy while trying to unwrap the vines that had somehow managed to tangle themselves around his left leg.

"Bee!" Cyborg shouted before launching himself backwards. Unfortunately for Beast Boy and Raven, they were right behind him. Cyborg collided with the two unsuspecting teens full force, launching them into a puddle of mud **(a/n: which happens to be a band.)**.

"Sorry guys," Cyborg said with a small, barely even audible, nervous chuckle.

* * *

"Bye Ace!" Jinx waved.

"It's been fun, man," Kid Flash said. With that, Ace waved goodbye to his future parents and stepped through the portal. Once it closed, Jinx turned to Kid.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I can think of a few things," he said with a smirk.

* * *

"Dudes, look!" Beast Boy screamed, pointing forward at the incredibly cliché carnival on the pier.

"Booyah!" Cyborg bellowed before he took off running behind Beast Boy. They were soon followed by Robin, Starfire, and Raven.

"I can fly!" Starfire exclaimed as they reached the pier.

"My powers are working as well," Raven stated, a hint of relief could be found in her voice.

"And I can transform!" Beast Boy said.

"Raven, how do you feel about teleporting us back to the tower?" Robin asked hopeful.

"With pleasure," she answered. The Titans soon found themselves on the roof of the large 'T' shaped building they called home.

"Kid Flash and Jinx are gonna be stoked when they find out we got the portal thing!" Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg raced down the stairs, headed for the common room. What they saw when they got there took them surprise and caught them completely off guard.

They burst through door to find Kid Flash lying on top of Jinx on the couch, their tongues tangoing, both blissfully unaware that they were no longer alone. Cyborg and Beast Boy had turned around with the intentions of leaving the two alone before they noticed that they now had company, but they bumped into Robin and Starfire instead. Robin's jaw dropped when he made it passed Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were rambling incoherently.

"GUYS!" he shouted after he found his voice again. The sudden noise made them both jump, knocking Kid Flash off of the couch.

"Christ, was that really necessary?" he asked as stood up; Robin just glared. "What?"

"We got the thing to send Ace back to the future," he said.

"Dude, we already did that like an hour ago!" Kid Flash whined.

"You what?"

"We got sick of waiting around for you guys, so Jinx borrowed one of Gizmo's. End o' story. "

"Are you serious?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Jinx said getting off the couch and straightening out her dress. "Am I done here?"

"Uh, yeah," Robin said.

"I could take you home, if you wanted," Kid Flash asked.

"That would be awesome."

"Peace," He said before running over to Jinx, scooping her up in his arms, and, just like that, they were gone.

"I'm going to sleep, who's with me?" Robin turned the group. Everyone nodded vigorously and took off for their rooms.

* * *

**Should I continue since I didn't really do anything with anybody except for Kid Flash and Jinx? Or just end it here?**


	6. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a totally awesome pair of rainbow knee-high socks!**

**This is sort of like part 2 of the original story.**

……………………

The Future Freaks Me Out

Chapter 6: Broken Heart

………………………

_The next day…_

"_In my world, everyone's a pony! And they eat rainbows and poop butterflies!"_

Jinx and Kid Flash were cuddling on the couch in Flash's apartment watching "Horton Hears a Who" when a portal opened up in front of the television and Ace flew out of it. He scrambled to his feet and looked around frantically.

"Dudes, we have a problem!" he said to the two confused teens.

"And what might that be?" Jinx asked in annoyed tone.

"When I got back to the future Starfire introduced me to her fiancé!"

"And…" Kid Flash asked.

"He wasn't Robin!" Kid Flash and Jinx gasped.

"Wait, why? What happened?" Jinx asked.

"Okay, apparently Robin finally gets the guts to ask Starfire out for the first time on October 31, 2008. Somehow their date ends up getting ruined and Starfire decides that it's a sign that they're not meant to be together."

"That's tomorrow!" Kid Flash realized.

"Exactly; getting sent to the future made Robin realize that Starfire likes him back he's not worried about being rejected anymore. We have to make sure their date goes smoothly otherwise they never get married or have kids or…"

"We get it, the whole future gets screwed up unless we play matchmaker," Jinx finished.

"Yeah, pretty much. So, there's going to be a huge Halloween party that's open to the whole city. Robin's going to take Starfire to it and while they're there Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo does something to ruin the date. It's up to us to save the day! Any questions?" Ace explained.

"Yeah, um, what's a Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo again?" Jinx asked.

"I dunno, but he must not be very important since we never hear from him again," Ace responded.

…………………………..

_October 31, 2008_

"Oh, Robin, wouldn't it be romantic if we went dressed as Romeo and Juliet?" Starfire asked. Robin just scoffed.

"You can go as Juliet if you want but I'm gonna be Batman," Robin said, completely serious. Cyborg and Beast Boy cracked up at the irony, but Robin didn't understand what was so funny.

…………………………

"We are so totally awesome," Kid Flash said as he stood in front of the mirror with his hands on his hips. He was dressed as Batman, Ace was Robin, and Jinx was Poison Ivy.

"Heck yes we are!" Ace exclaimed jumping off the couch and drop kicking an imaginary villain. "We should make Julie come and be the Penguin! That way we have an excuse to KICK HER IN THE FACE!"

"Wait, are you gonna kick me in the face, too?" Jinx asked nervously.

"No way Jose, we like you," Ace said as if it was completely obvious.

"Oh, okay, I was just making sure."

……………………

"Come on, Raven _please,_" Beast Boy begged.

"Absolutely not; I won't put on that ridiculous outfit."

"But it's cute!"

"Then why don't you wear it?"

"Because, I'm already dressed. We will go as Mario and Princess Peach whether you like it or not!"

……………………

Cyborg decided to dress as Jason Voorhees from "Friday The 13th" and Bumble Bee was going to be his first victim. She had on a Camp Crystal Lake tee shirt that was torn and splattered with 'blood' and dirt.

……………………

"But Raven, I even got you this blond wig to go with your outfit!"

"Nothing you do or say could ever convince me dress up as Princess Peach, especially since I have to go out in public."

"Okay, how about this: We'll play a game of chess. If I win then we go to the party as Mario and Peach. If you win then we won't go at all; deal?" Beast Boy outstretched his hand and Raven eagerly shook it with a smirk on her face.

"Deal," she said.

…………………….

"Two out of three," Raven ordered.

"Fine by me," Beast Boy said.

……………………

"You're cheating!" Raven shouted in disbelief as she stared down at the chess board.

"Nine times?"

"Yes!"

"You're psychic; if I cheated you would definitely know it."

"But…but…how did you beat me?"

"I've been practicing," Beast Boy said proudly, "Now, you should get dressed since the party is in an hour."

"Fine," Raven grumbled as she stood up and left the room.

…………………….

It was finally almost time for the party to start, so Kid Flash, Jinx, and Ace were putting the finishing touches on their costumes. Kid Flash opened the door only to find a pirate wearing Red X's mask standing in the doorway.

"Red X?" Jinx asked uncertainly.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha doing?" he responded.

"Leaving…" said Kid Flash.

"Where are you going?"

"To a party!" Ace answered enthusiastically.

"Ooh! Can I come?"

"No," answered Jinx.

"But I'm already dressed up," he whined.

"Too bad, we're on a mission!" Ace said.

"Well then you're not going either; we'll have our own totally awesome party!"

……………………..

**Love,**

**Hello Helicopter**


	7. Indoor Living

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but that's okay cause I absolutely adore my reviewers =D**

…………………………

The Future Freaks Me Out

Chapter 7: Indoor Living

…………………………..

"Welcome to my secret lair! I call it The X-Tacular Chillege Zone," Red X said as they stood in the middle of the room.

"Looks more like a finished basement to me," Jinx stated as she looked around.

"Shut up, it's X-Tacular Chillege Zone!"

"Are you sure we won't wake up your mom with all of the hardcore partying we'll be doing?" Ace asked smirking.

"Actually, I live alone. Our party will be taking place in the basement because it's the only room in the house that's soundproof, smarty pants. And for the rest of the day I am to be referred to as 'Pirate X'." With that, he pulled a remote seemingly out of nowhere and pushed a button. A disco ball descended from the ceiling and music began playing.

"Uh, Pirate X?"

"Yes, Kid-Batman-Flash?"

"We really have to get going; Ace wasn't kidding when he said we had a mission to complete and it's kind of urgent."

"Too bad! We're going to have fun and then we'll be BEST FRIENDS **FOREVER!** Right, Poison-Jinx-Ivy?"

"Definitely…best friends…forever," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Who wants snacks?" Pirate X asked in a singsong voice.

"I do!" Ace said excitedly. Pirate X pushed another button on his spiffy little remote and a table with pizza and soda lifted from the floor. "Sick!" Ace and Kid Flash immediately ran over to the table and began stuffing their faces with the goodies.

"Um guys, are you forgetting that we have to fix the future?" Jinx asked.

"How are we supposed to save the world on an empty stomach?" Kid Flash answered as he shoveled another couple slices of pizza into his mouth.

"That's disgusting."

"You know what else is disgusting, Poison-Jinx-Ivy?" Pirate X asked

"No, Pirate X, why don't you tell me?"

"The fact that instead of participating in my rad party you're standing there calling people disgusting and talking about fixing futures."

"Well I'm sorry to be a party-pooper but we need to get going, the party starts in like 10 minutes."

"Well, we've already established that we are way too awesome to attend that dumb-dumb-poop-head party; that's why we're having our own. Duh."

"Dude, did you just say 'dumb-dumb-poop-head'? Kid Flash asked.

"Heck yes I did," X responded.

"That's kinda weird," Ace stated.

"You know what else is weird? Your face! Ooh, burn."

"Harsh, dude," Ace said.

"I was totally kidding, I love your face."

"Thanks man, he loves you too."

"I hate to interrupt your incredibly gay moment, but like I said, we have to go," Jinx said with a really confused look on her face. That was one of the oddest conversations she had ever heard.

………………………….

15 minutes later

"I have an idea!" Pirate X exclaimed.

"What?" Kid Flash, Jinx, and Ace asked in unison. Every excuse they made to leave was immediately shot down. The four of them were sitting on the couch in X's basement, A.K.A The X-Tacular Chillege Zone, twiddling their thumbs.

"Okay, first we get a giant jar, right? We use it to collect a bunch of mosquitoes. Then, we go into a bat cave, release the mosquitoes, and watch the bats feed!" X said excitedly. Kid Flash, Jinx, and Ace simply stared at him; all three were too shocked to say a thing.

"We'll have to bring umbrellas, though. Bats poop a lot… unless you guys are into that sort of thing." Pirate X finished.

"Hey, I have an idea, too!" Kid Flash said.

"What?!" Pirate X asked. Ace and Jinx were still sitting in absolute repulsion at the thought of watching bats eat mosquitoes; especially as an activity at a party. Jinx's biggest concern was whether or not X had already done it.

"Why don't we all go to the Halloween party together?" Flash suggested.

"Oh. My. GOSH! That's and _excellent_ idea!" Pirate X jumped off the couch and started doing a victory dance. "Oh wait, we have a problem."

"What now?" Jinx exclaimed.

"I can't go dressed like_ this_!"

"Why not? That's a costume," Ace said.

"Batman, Robin, Poison Ivy, and Pirate X? Yeah, that makes a whole lot of sense," X said sarcastically.

"Out of the last 30 minutes nothing has made any sense, we might as well keep the pattern going," Jinx was getting really annoyed.

"No, I have to match you guys! To the mall!" X shouted as ran to the door. KF, Jinx, and Ace sighed and followed.

…………………..

"What do you guys think?" X asked as he modeled a Bat Girl costume for the trio.

"It looks wonderful on you," Jinx sighed.

"But if I'm Bat Girl, then Poison-Jinx-Ivy will be the only villain! I should be one, too."

"It's okay; I really don't mind being the only villain. We're already late for the party and we should get going."

"Nonsense!" Red X shouted as he ran to look for another costume.

"I'd say let's leave while he's distracted, but then he'd just be angry and he's scary enough when he's in a good mood," Ace said.

"I hear that," KF said with a scared look on his face.

"How about this one?" Red X asked as he burst from the changing room. This time he was dressed as Mr. Freeze.

"Awesome, now let's go!" Jinx said.

"Nah, I don't really like it," X said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why not?!" Ace asked.

"Because; I'll go find another one," X announced as he ran to find yet another costume.

"This has officially reached a new level of ridiculous; we have to get to the party," Jinx said standing up, "We're just going to have to risk making X angry."

"You're right let's go," Kid Flash and Ace stood up as well and the three of them ran out as fast as they could.

…………………….

**Love,**

**Hello Helicopter.**


	8. Boombox Generation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, unfortunately, but the lovely reviews make up for it.**

**P.S. If you dig Ace and Julie's antics, check out the other story me and my friend are working on called Evil Doctor Rocket Science Monsters. It's all about them and Ace's best friend, Cake =D.**

………………………

The Future Freaks Me Out

Chapter 8: Boombox Generation

………………………

"How the hell are we supposed to find Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo? Practically the whole city showed up!" Ace shouted over the booming music as he searched the massive crowd of people for said villain.

"What does he look like?" Jinx asked.

"What?!" Ace yelled.

"What does he look like?!" she repeated.

"What?!"

"WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?!"

"Oh, I have no idea." Kid Flash and Jinx froze for a few seconds before turning to Ace.

"Are you kidding me?" Kid Flash asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Ace said, completely nonchalant about the idea of searching the entire building, which happened to be stuffed to the rafters with people in costumes, for a villain who they had no idea as to what he looked like.

"Are you aware of the fact that the sanctity of the future depends on us finding Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo?" Jinx asked incredulously.

"Totally, dude," Ace replied. He's dismissive demeanor was seriously getting on Jinx's nerves.

"Then why on earth would you leave the future in a panic to have it repaired by defeating the criminal that ruins Starfire and Robin's relationship without knowing what he looked like?!" Jinx asked. Ace thought about it for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders.

"He can't be too hard to find," he stated before resuming his search.

……………………..

"I still cannot believe that you would not wear the Romeo costume that I got for you," Starfire said dejectedly to Robin (a.k.a. Batman).

"I'm sorry, Star, but I really like my costume," he said.

"I understand, Robin," Starfire looked down sadly.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Robin offered after an agonizingly long awkward silence, trying to lighten the mood. Starfire's face immediately lit up as she took Robin's hand and lead him out into the crowd.

……………………….

"Whatcha doing?" a voice whispered excitedly in Jinx's ear. She shrieked and whipped around to see the source of the voice. She then saw a man dressed as the Joker staring expectantly at her.

"You know, I still can't believe you guys ditched me! Anyway, I found the SICKEST costume _ever_! Check it out," he said gesturing at his ensemble.

"Pirate X?" Jinx asked uncertainly.

"Actually, it's The Red Joker X now," he replied with a dramatic hair-flip.

"Hey, where have you been, me and Ace have been looking all over for you! Who's this?" Kid Flash asked Jinx as he and Ace approached.

"Uh, this is The Red Joker X…"

"Hey, Kid Batman Flash! What are you guys doin'? Can I help with whatever it is? Will we have to leave the party to do it? Are we still best friends? Why'd you guys ditch me?" The Red Joker X blurted out in one breath.

"Um, hello, trying to find Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo, sure, just as long as you won't hurt me, no, heck yes, and we didn't ditch you, we were just… leaving without you knowing for dramatic effect," Kid Flash answered.

"Oh, that's easy, everybody knows where Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo chillaxes!" he turned around and walked further into the crowd, gesturing for the trio to follow. Jinx, Kid Flash, and Ace looked at each other hesitantly before shrugging and following The Red Joker X.

……………………….

"I'm sorry, Robin, but-," Starfire began before Robin cut her off.

"Batman," he corrected.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm Batman tonight," he replied.

"Alright, _Batman_," Starfire began, "I can no longer hide my disappointment in the fact that you would not do the one simple thing that I asked of you on our first date.There is a man over there dressed in the exact same Romeo costume that I got for you; I would like to go and dance with him instead." She then turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Robin/Batman confused and flustered.

……………………….

"Are we here?" Ace asked X when he abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned to face them.

"Nope," he replied.

"Then why the hell did you stop?!" Jinx shouted.

"Because, you three have done nothing to prove your friendship and deep burning affection for me. How do I know that you aren't just using me to get to Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo?" he said accusingly.

"Well, what do we have to do to prove that we're really friends?" Kid Flash asked, truly afraid of the answer.

"You have to go to the middle of the party and enthusiastically do the Macarena," Red said with a smirk on his face.

"Absolutely not!" Jinx yelled immediately.

"Well, then, have a good time trying to find Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo all by your lonesome," he announced as he started walking back the way they came.

"Wait!" Ace shouted after him.

"Jinx, we have to do it; it's our only chance of finding Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo," Kid Flash tried to reason with her.

"No! That's ridiculous, and embarrassing, and… and…yeah!" Jinx exclaimed.

"We'll do it," Ace declared.

"_What_?!" Jinx squeaked.

"Goody goody gumdrops!" The Red Joker X jumped up and down clapping his hands excitedly. Kid Flash grabbed Jinx's arm and proceeded to drag her out into the middle of the dance floor.

……………………..

"You guys are the best friends a Red Joker X could ever ask for!" X shouted happily over the hysterical laughter and clapping that was erupting from the crowd.

"I can't _believe _you guys just made me do that," Jinx said aggressively.

"Heehee, why don't you lead the way, X?" Kid Flash asked nervously.

"Sure thing, bestest buckaroo Kid Batman Flash! Right this way," he announced as he lead the way.

Soon enough they found themselves standing outside of a bright pink colored door with a gigantic neon sign above it that read 'HPMJK'.

"What's a HPMJK?" Ace asked.

"It stands for Hippopotamus Play Mate Jumps Krazily; duh," Red answered as if it was obvious.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ace said as is he considered it.

"No, it doesn't! First of all, 'crazily' is spelled with a 'c', not a 'k', and secondly wouldn't it stand for Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo?" Jinx yelled.

"Then why the heck is the password Hippopotamus Play Mate Jumps Krazily?" The Red Joker X asked. Just then the door slowly opened to reveal a man about 4.5 feet tall wearing a purple tuxedo and a giant orange top hat with a bunny chewing on a huge question mark on top.

……………………

**I don't know about you, but I kind of have a Mad Hatter type dude pictured for Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo.**

**Love,**

**Hello Helicopter.**


	9. Ballroom Blitz

**Disclaimer: I does not be owning Teen Titans.**

**It's me again! Did ya miss me? I'll bet you did! Any way, on with the chapter!**

…………………………

The Future Freaks Me Out

Chapter 9: Ballroom Blitz

…………………………

"The Earth is like a puppet, floating around in the abyss," Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo stated as he gestured for Kid-Batman-Flash, Poison-Jinx-Ivy, The Red Joker X, and Ace to come in.

"A box is a rainbow, but a ball is a piece of poop with sprinkles on it," he said. Red nodded knowingly while the others looked to each other in confusion.

"If a clock has twelve sides, what does a cucumber sit on?" The Red Joker X asked him. Hocus seemed to think about this for a few moments before responding.

"A cucumber is orange with seventy-two square feet of pink," he said.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Jinx shrieked at them.

"Robin and Starfire…" Red answered like she was an idiot for not knowing.

"What do cucumbers, rainbow boxes, and circles of poop and sprinkles have to do with Robin and Starfire?" Kid Flash asked perplexed.

"Kid-Batman-Flash, sometimes I swear you guys can't even speak English," Red X said with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Anyway, he says that he was originally planning on turning everyone here into what they are dressed as."

"So how is that going to break up Robin and Starfire?" Ace asked.

"If the frog has smiley faces all over it, then how does the ostrich drop avocados on mice?" Hocus asked The Red Joker X.

"I see," he said, "Starfire is dressed as Juliet, and if someone, who isn't Robin, is dressed as Romeo, then they will fall in love; just like how the characters they're dressed as did." Just then they heard someone pounding on the door like their life depended on it.

"What's the password?" X shouted in response to the banging.

"My foot down your throat if you don't open up!" Raven's voice yelled back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the meditation circle," Red mumbled to himself as he opened the door.

"What's going on? We saw Ace with you guys and then you followed this guy here," Raven asked as she and Beast Boy walked in.

"Nice costume, Rae," Kid Flash said, laughing loudly at the sight of Raven, the queen of darkness, dressed as Princess Peach from Mario.

"Shut up, _Batman_," she growled back menacingly.

"Princess-Raven-Peach and Beast-Mario-Boy, you must keep Starfire and Robin with each other no matter what!" The Red Joker X shouted.

"Who the hell are you?" Raven asked.

"It doesn't matter; just do what he says otherwise the whole future could be ruined!" Kid-Batman-Flash announced dramatically.

"What are you talking-" Raven started before he cut her off.

"Just go!" With that, Raven and Beast Boy exited the room in a confused fashion and went to find Robin and Starfire.

"Why'd you guys send them to keep Rob and Star together?" Ace asked Kid Flash and Red once the door closed.

"So we don't have to do it," X said as he plopped himself down on the couch, putting his feet up on the table.

"Seriously?" Jinx asked Kid Flash.

"Hell yeah, I'm lazy," he replied as he sat down next to The Red Joker X, duplicating his position.

"How many bottles of Windex fall from the tree when a meteor goes kerplunk into Mars?" Hocus-Pocus-Mumbo-Jumbo-Kalakazoo asked.

"Um, the dolphin master bounces California up and down on its left wing," X replied. "We're going to watch the Lord of the Rings," he added to the other three upon seeing their looks of confusion.

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?*" Hocus asked Ace.

"Um… three and a half?" he answered unsurely. Hocus nodded and proceeded to play the movie.

…………………

-One week later-

"Oh, Robin, this is _so_ romantic!" Starfire said excitedly. The two were sitting on the roof of Titan Tower, holding hands, surrounded by red and white rose petals, and watching fireworks.

"I'm glad you like it," Robin replied quietly.

……………….

"Fuck this game! It's three in the morning, X, YOU WIN*!" Kid Flash shouted as he smacked the monopoly board off the table. Jinx started giggling and Red X just smirked.

"You're just mad 'cause I'm winning," he said smugly.

That's right, Red X, Jinx, and Kid Flash really are friends now and they are currently having sleep over party.

"Right, yeah, that's definitely it," Flash replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I knew it; what adventure would you guys like to embark on now?" Red X asked.

"Let's bake cupcakes!" Jinx exclaimed, jumping to her feet in excitement.

………………..

-Forty-Five minutes later-

"These are the best cupcakes EVER!" Red X yelled happily. He, Flash, and Jinx each had on an apron. Red's was Purple, Flash's was yellow, and Jinx's was pink. In front of them was a huge tower of colorfully assorted cupcakes.

"Hell yeah they are! Great idea, Jinx," Kid Flash said.

"Thanks!"

"We are so hardcore," Red X said as he shoved a cupcake with orange frosting and rainbow sprinkles into his mouth.

…………………

**Love, **

**Hello Helicopter**

**First *: That was a part from The Goofy Movie.**

**Second*: That was a part of a joke by Dane Cook.**

**I'm not sure whether or not to continue; if I do, then I'll need a new plot again... I'm sure I could manage if that's what you want, or I could just end it here.**

**=D**


End file.
